My sis, Liss, and vamps
by Lionandthelamb101
Summary: Bella and her twin, Alyssa, aren't human... and neither are their vampire soul mates. Or their eight brothers. Disclaimer: I'm not Stephine Meer, and do not own Twilight
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

**Bpov**

"Bella, wakie, wakie, Isabella," cooed my twin sister, Alyssa. I groaned and sat up, glaring at her through narrowed eyes.

"It's way to early, Lissa, go back to bed." I sighed, calling her our childhood nicknames.

She smiled and shook her head, "Dad said we had to go to school at lunch time today. The boys will meet us there." 'The Boys' she referred to was our brothers, Matt, Ethan, Drake, Emmett, Jasper, Seth, Cameron, and Kile. Yes, we had eight brothers. Our mom had Ethan and Drake first, then Seth, then Emmett, then Cameron, us, then Jasper and Kile. After that she left and married someone else, taking us girls with her. But she got tired of us and sent us back here.

"Kay, Lissy, let me get dressed."

We arrived at the school just when the lunch bell rang. We waited for the students to get where they were going, then headed out to the cafeteria. As we walked in, lots of boys whistled and shouted out cat-calls. You see, me and Lissa are franternal twins, meaning while I had mahogony hair and choclate eyes, Lissa had shiny gold curls and blue-green eyes. I, hating the attention, hid behind Alyssa, while she waved and smiled at all the cute boys.

We searched for our brothers for a moment, before Alyssa cupped her hands aound her mouth, and shouted, "ETHAN, JASPER, SETH, CAMERON, DRAKE, MATT, EMMETT, AND KILE SWAN, COME OUT HERE AND HUG YOU'RE AWESOME SISTERS!!!!!!"

Everyone was staring at us as eight boys as the same table stood up, smiling. Emmett, always the funny one, shouted out, "BELLY-BOO, LISSY-BEAR, COME SIT DOWN!!!" We laughed and walked over to them. I sat down polietly between a bronze-haired boy, who flashed me a crooked smile, and Matt. Alyssa, on the other hand, swung herself into a cute, brown, shaggy-haired boy's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, hello there handsome. I was beginning to think no boys in this school had any looks, but I guess I was wrong." She smiled her heart-warming smile and I swear he whimpered. I giggled. Poor boy, already whipped by my twin's charm.

Emmett picked Lissa up and put him in the seat next to him that wasn't occupied by a blonde model and gave that boy a glare. "Don't touch my Lissy-bear." He said in a deadly, run-boy voice that our dad used a lot.

Alyssa rolled her eyes and rested her head on Em's shoulder. "Lay off Emmy, just havin' fun. Besides, you won't introduce us, so who will."

Jasper stood up and said, "Guys, these are my big sisters, by ten months, Isabella, who prefers Bella, and Miss show-off, Alyssa, who prefers Lissa, Liss, Lissy, you get the point. Girls, this is Rosalie Cullen, Emmett's girlfriend, Alice Cullen, my girlfriend, Lila, Matt's girl, Rachel, Seth's, Sara, Cameron's, Ella, Kile's girl, Layne, Ethan's girlfriend, and Drake's girl, Sasha. The boy beside Bells is Alice's brother, Edward Cullen, and the boy Alyssa sat on is his twin, Zachary, who prefers Zach. Did I get everyone?" He asked, sitting back down.

Alyssa smiled at Edward. "So, as my future brother-in-law, I think-" She was cut off by everyone's shout of, "WHAT?!!!!!" besides Alice who smiled and bounced.

"Alyssa Brooke Swan," I hissed, standing up, "Don't even dare." You see, Alyssa was convinced she could tell who would end up in love and that she could see the future they would have together. And since she said, as my future brother-in-law, she could have only meant three things: either Jasper was going to marry Alice, she was going to marry Zach, or I was going to marry Edward.

"Which one did you mean, sister dear?" I asked as I sat back down. She'd promised not to tell through our twin telepathy. Unlike most twins, our telepathy between each other was real.

She read what I meant, then smiled. I took a drink of the coke Seth had passed me as she answered, "All of them!"

I choked on my drink.

I was coughing as Alyssa smiled real big. Someone patted my back until I was calm. I was breathing hard as Matt asked what Alyssa meant. She ignored him, turning back to Edward.

"Anyways, as I was saying, Edward, as my future brother-in-law, I think I should be able to see the kids at least once a day. As their aunt, I'm telling you right now, I will spoil them rotten, and their is nothing you can do to stop me, so ha! and a HA! This will save us from future arguements about toys, junkfood, spending the night, etc. My little neices and nephew, Michelle, Vicky, and Nate will be spoiled rotten." She stuck her tounge out at the open-mouthed Edward. Only our brothers, me, and Alice weren't staring at her, shocked. We'd lived with it all our lives, and Alice must have heard through Jasper.

She then turned to Emmett and Jasper. "And you two, if you ever hurt Alice and Rose, I will slap you so hard your teeth will out your butt, got it? Same with you boys, Matt, Seth, Cameron, Drake, Ethan, and Kile. You hurt my future Sis-in-laws, and you won't walk right for a year, and your next crazy girl can listen to you tell her that you can't have kids cause your little or big sis kicked you too hard in the wrong spot. Ali, Rose, Layne, Sara, Ella, Sasha, Lila, and Rachel, you guys want to come shopping later today. Bells has been sleeping all day and It's so boring at home by myself, I seriously considered watching golf and fishing."

"What about our bags? Who will hold them?" Lila asked. The boys, all of them, looked really concerned.

Alyssa looked at her nails, smirking, huffing them and inspecting them as she said, "Brothers, do you remember the summer Bells and I came up here, when we were around, oh, twelve to fifteen." They nodded. "I still have the video." I burst out laughing, my sides heaving, at the boys' expressions of horror and shock.

"We'll come." They all said. I kept giggling into my hand as Lissa smirked wider.

"And Edward and Zach will come to hold your guys bags, won't you boys?" Emmett shot back at the twin Cullen boys' smirks of triumph, which disappeared as he said that.

Alyssa grinned. "But of course. Edward wouldn't leave his future wife alone do endore his sister's shopping hurricane alone, would he?"

Now it was Edward choking on his drink and Emmett coughing as he almost digested his plastic fork.

Lissa stood up. "Come along girls. You can skip the rest of the day and the boys will meet us at the mall at exactly four o'clock. Got it, brothers? If you're even a half a second late, you'll find your favorite things in a dumpster that's set on fire. That means Ethan's laptop, Drake's songs, Kile's posters, Emmett's sports magazines, Cameron's phone, Matt's stories, Jasper's history books, and Seth's drums. Edward, Zach, I heard you both like music, Edward, the piano, and Zach, the guitar." She laughed at their expressions and hugged our brothers. Then, she shocked all of us by hugging Zach and kissing his cheek. "Bye, bye." And she skipped out of the cafeteria with us girls following her.

**Epov**

We all stared after the girls in shock. That Alyssa girl was some character, but Bella was wonderful. She was kind, but stood up for herself, she loved her twin sister, but sometimes acted like she couldn't stand her. She seemed to move with the earth instead of on it. Her curls framed her delicate, pale, smooth, beautiful face and her warm choclate eyes. I knew she was my mate, just because of how perfectly her personality co-exsisted with mine.

Zach was having the same thoughts, except about Lissa.

Emmett eyed us vampires suspisiously. "Are you going to tell them?" It's amazing how, even when he acted so dumb and childish, he already knew they were are mates.

I shrugged. Zach nodded.

"Have to." He stated. "I have a feeling Lissa already has a hunch." He said Bella's twin's name like a carass. "And I don't think they _can_ keep secrets from each other."

"Are you going to tell them you're their soulmates, though?" Alice asked, her golden eyes sparkling. Her vision had been proven right and she was excited.

"Of course," We both said, except I added a 'not'.

"Why not, Edward?" Rosalie asked. "Emmett and Jasper were fine with it."

"I don't want to tell Bella that her choice of a future was technically taken from her. I wouldn't want that and I'm not about to do it to her."


	2. Author's note, Happy Birthday!

Hey, everybody! I love all your reviews and hope you love my stories. I have a surprise for all of my readers. Today is my thirteenth birthday! As of this minute I am 13 years and twenty minutes old! I am posting this on all my stories so everyone can see it.

Here's the deal. If I get a hundred "happy birthday"s, I will finish every one of my stories by the end of August. If I get twenty or more on one, I'll finish that one first. So pick your favorite story of mine and review!

Oh, and if it's your birthday today or tomorrow or anytime this month, tell me and I'll post it on my profile! Ok, later!

~~~Alissa


End file.
